


（带卡）鱼游向月光

by palustris



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palustris/pseuds/palustris
Summary: 小短篇
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 16





	（带卡）鱼游向月光

他们在防波堤下做爱。

没法去别处。带土和奶奶同住，卡卡西则和父亲，无论去谁家，都得不到独处一室胡天胡地的机会。只能在这里，毗邻同校学生离开学校的必经大路，躲在海浪间巍然不动的防波堤下，伴着被冲上岸的贝壳和干死的海星，没头没脑地、热情似火地做爱。衣服免不了被海水浸湿，他们把衬衫脱下，挂在堤岸凸起的一角，从日暮西下晾到月亮照耀海面，衣服表面结出盐晶。带土喜欢吮咬卡卡西那两颗小小的乳头，咬得他呜咽着蜷缩躲闪，口水全留在他胸口上，过一会儿又嫌自己弄脏了这具白皙匀称的少年躯体，掬着被晒了一天的海水，淋在卡卡西身上。肌肤相亲时带土自己也不免蹭到那些盐水上，两人便慢慢变得黏糊糊的，汗水和海水附着硌人的沙粒，在一些意乱情迷的时刻，为他们体表添些细碎划痕。

做爱那么好，就连卡卡西也不得不承认的。不然为何每次带土用指尖勾勾他掌心，他都会在放学后悄悄跟来？在那些时刻里他必定是认可了带土的。他会含住带土下身的器官，舌尖尽量挑逗情欲，以便带土赶紧插他。那根大东西能把他浅色的屁眼都操红，大大张着，变成黏黏湿湿的容器，吸得带土头晕目眩，几乎要在夕阳下中暑。舒服吗？他问卡卡西。那用双腿勾缠着他的腰，不肯放走体内肆虐的热物的银发少年从不回答，唇间偶尔泄出失控的哭音，只在这时摘下口罩而露出下半张脸，一小截软舌翘在浅色薄唇间，不时颤抖着往回勾。那就是舒服的吧。带土因此确信了，更卖力地催促他高潮，还要他在高潮后失控发疯。不可避免地做到天黑。身体黏湿，散发着腥味，海腥味中混着精液的腥味，搂抱在一起时，彼此都觉得对方像条被去了鳞的鱼。

月下海浪银亮，一梳一梳地列队推向岸边，拍在他们身上，冲走一些口水、汗水，和卡卡西臀肉间淌出的白精。没人比他们熟悉月亮从海面升起的情形，就连圆缺的规律都记得。更记得的是对方肌肤的触感，体味，性器的大小和曲度，以及情动的模样。带土最喜欢听卡卡西情不自禁的尖声呻吟，像风吹过礁石被腐蚀出的空洞那般细亮的笛声。令他把嗓子都叫哑，一切才暂歇。趁卡卡西说不出话，带土吻着他的颈窝，说我们就变成鱼吧，总有一天要变成海里的鱼。黏黏滑滑的身体贴在一起，就能抵御海浪，然后我们要向着月亮游，趁它还没从水里升起前游上去。到那时再也没人能管我们在一起做什么。

卡卡西什么也没说。他知道月亮不是从水里升起，人不可能变成鱼，也不可能游到月亮上。带土一定也知道他会反驳，才选他说不出话的时候讲这些。他什么也没说。远远传来晚归学生无邪的嬉笑，他出神地听着，手指插在带土发间，慢慢梳去碍手的沙粒。


End file.
